


Disillusioned

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [39]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something off with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #299 – _The Who_.
> 
> Prompts used = Substitute your lies for facts

There's something off with Sam, and it's a good thing that Frank decided to check up on him personally. He wants to think he still has some faith in Sam, that he'll make sure that Hunt goes down, but his doubt grows with each passing day.

Because Sam went and helped to prove Hunt's innocence when he should have made sure the man went down for it instead – months of work, the operation almost gone straight down the drain.

Still, there are ways of digging his way back down into Sam's resentments. He'd always been such a terribly gullible fool.


End file.
